You're All I Need
by Mellygal
Summary: Rydia takes extreme measures to get what she wants. But is it too much? And will it end up hurting the prince? RydiaxEdward Rating may change due to possible rape.


Rydia never thought she'd become the bad girl type. She never knew she'd end up sneaking into a castle. But as she looked up at the sky to determine the time, she stealthily punched the lights out of a Damcyan gaurd, catching the middle aged man just getting off his duty hours. She stripped him of his armor and put it on, to get past the inner gates without having to explain herself. In her years she spent in the Feymarch, she learned how to fight and how to be silent in the rustiest of armor. Luckily, Damcyan was a very clean, neat freak filled country. She didn't have to deal with rusty armor. She got into the main foyer and looked at the elegance. Everyone was so friendly here. She didn't know why she was doing this to be honest. She pulled off the armor, seeing that now any gaurds she did come by would beleive she had permission.

She went up a set of stairs and glanced around. The marble fireplace had a bit of fire still crackling in it during this chilly winter night. The rug she stepped on hugged her feet and warmed them up. She let go of some of the tension for a moment until she heard steps coming down from the right set of stairs which she could see a shadow coming from and eventually a gaurd.

"A little late to see the prince, M'lady?", the young gaurd asked her.

"I'm afraid I... must.", she said, face and hair hidden from sight by her cloak.

"Well, I can go alert him you are here, you must've had good reason if the other gaurds let you in.", he said with a slight bow.

"I would like to speak to him in private. I-i will wake him up.", she said, nearly sounding monotone.

"Alright, ma'am, but please keep in mind that he's not feeling well and he's been refusing to eat a bite for the past few weeks, so he may be... frazzled."

Rydia ran up the stairs and through a few more floors of elegance, until she came to his room. She saw the thin figure through a crack in the door and she cracked it a bit more, shutting and locking it as she entered the room. He slept in silence with steady breathing. Rydia almost felt bad for doing what she was set to do. She brushed the hair out of his face, seeing his pretty eyes shut tight in a half- nightmare. _Prince Edward as always... _

she worked quickly and cupped her hand over his mouth, awakening him.

He tried to scream, but she hit him in the voicebox. He tried to get up, but she was immedeately on top of him.

_Why am I doing this...?_ she thought, _I'm not angry at him or anything... He's innocent...!_

Too innocent. She almost felt herself drool. And being stronger than he was, he was the one she would have to protect. She liked that.

Rydia got off of Edward and when he tried to run for the door, he gave it a good pull, but it was locked. Rydia watched him look out the window and as he was about to climb up to jump out from the ledge, there was the distinct crack of a whip and he fell back to the floor of his chambers. Rydia smirked. Edward shook in fear.

"Get dressed.", she commanded, threateaning to hit him with the whip again. The prince dashed to his closet.

Rydia could sense tears and fears but it made her feel good. _If I want a young man, I'll just have to get him MY way, won't I? And to be honest, Edward. As I was growing up in the Feymarch, I'd draw pictures of you, hum a song you played, you were my releif. No other boy there could get me. They were all too tough for my liking._

"You better hurry up, Princey. And I want you spic and span, too!", she called out, "I don't wanna see you coming out like you just got out of bed!"

She noted that he still had a pretty bad limp from his injuries in the shipwreck. And it was quite painful at that. Rydia smirked and hit him with the whip again as he went for his shoes. He didn't end up getting both shoes on, though. He fell before he could. Rydia huffed and pulled him up by his hair, which was yet to be brushed and she kicked him to the other side of the room and threw his other shoe at him. The bard prince had no idea what else to do. He cleaned himself up and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

_What is the matter with Rydia...? Why does she wish to hurt me...?_

When he trudged back in, Rydia grabbed him by his cape, pulling him onto the floor.

_I can feel his fever from here._

Rydia pulled out a gag, using a spell to give Edward his lovely voice back, but used the gag and the threat of a whip to keep him quiet. She was shocked at how still he was as she tied his arms and ankles.

"You're welll behaved.", she stated, tying his tiny wrists and patting his head, watching his thick curls bounce. She hoisted him up by a leash where if he pulled, it would choke him. He sort of waddled with his ankles tied and he watched as rydia called a flying creature to fly them out of the castle. Edward took one last, desperate, confused look at home as it faded into the distance

They were miles away from any help when Rydia pulled the gag off of her prey. He shivered in fear and looked into her eyes,

"Rydia...? Or... do my eyes deceive me...?', he asked, allowed to speak.

Rydia pulled off her hood, "Smart boy!"

"Rydia, have you gone nuts? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?'

"Um... Well to put it quite bluntly...", he stopped himself, seeing her whip at her side, but not in her hands, "Did I do something wrong?"

Those sad teal eyes of his gazed off to the side, "If I did then just kill me now."

Rydia shook her head, "I won't kill you. That's all I'll say. You're too...", she came face to face with him and used her hand to make him look her in the eye by grabbing his chin and turning his head "Innocent."

Edward got frightened and began to tremble again.

Rydia pulled the feather from Edward's hat and ran it along his neck.

"I know what you're thinking. Just a few months ago, I was a little girl. But when I went to the Feymarch, the time flows much faster, Edward. A day for this world is several months for them. I did legitamately grow into a 28 year old woman. I'm older than you now, Edward. And you can call me a bit of a tigress.

She saw the tears brimming as the creature started to land. She loved to be the stronger one.

Gagging him and pulling him up by his hair again, Rydia dragged Edward into a secluded forest and to a small house there, locking the door and shutting the windows tight. She could feel Edward's shaking through his leash. She smacked him across the face, "QUIT IT!", she screamed.

Edward's breathing was raspy from the shock and he was actually in a sob now. He looked down at the floor as he fell to his knees. He began coughing from his illness. Rydia took off the gag again, pulling out a brush and brushing his hair after all the wind. He could do nothing but cooperate with her as she ran her fingers through his blond curls when she was done.

She took him and hoisted him over her shoulder, throwing him on her bed and covering him up.

"Sleep. I want you to have plenty of energy for later."

Edward waited for her to get out of the room when he realized she'd tied his wrists to the bedpost. This wasn't as comfortable or as warm as his bed, but he tried to sleep anyhoo.

Meanwhile, in Baron, Cecil read the newspaper, a bit alarmed.

"Rosa!", he called his wife, "Rosa, come, quickly!"

Rosa ran down from their room, "What is it, darling?"

"Look at the paper. 'Damcyan's prince Edward has gone missing. If you happen to see him, call your local law enforcement immedeately. Suspect is a cloaked woman, fairly tall and her face is completely hidden. Prince Edward was very sick when he went missing.' There's more, but I can't stand to read any more." Cecil said with a frown.

"I've got a bad feeling just reading that...", Rosa said, looking a bit worried, "Perhaps we should go to Damcyan to help..."

"I think that would be a fine idea, Rosa.", Cecil got up, "Edward may not be much of a fighter, but he is a dear friend, I'm worried something bad has happened."

"Me too. Let's go!"

_You're so sweet... _Rydia thought, watching the prince quietly snooze. She brushed his hair out of his face with her fingers and smiled, _Why do you hide your face, M'lord? And why do you never have a smile on?_

His eyes fluttered open, his fever much cooler now. Rydia had used some sort of healing potion on him.

"Hello, Prince Edward...", she purred, messing with one of the buttons on his shirt and laying down next to him.

He realized she had tied his arms to one post and his legs to another. he struggled just to test the streingth of the ropes.

"Rydia... Why are you tying me up so much?", he asked. She just smirked.

"Let's just say... You look so helpless..."

He felt her tounge run up his neck and up his cheek.

He was miffed. Did she just LICK him?

"Rydia, stop!", he cried out,"That is disgusting!"

"Oh?", Rydia said, unbuttoning his shirt and playing with a strand of his hair, seeing her reflection in the crown that ran across his forehead. "Well, now, we don't want that, now do we?", she had bared his chest, "You're so small..." He was very thin, but to her, it added to his innocence. She ran her fingers up and down his chest, but seeing him struggle made her hit him with the whip, making a large, burning pink mark on his pale chest.

He cried out in pain as she hit him again, and she kept hitting him until he screamed for her to stop and he was trying not to bawl.

She put down her whip and came to lie next to him again, "Now we willing to cooperate?"

Edward wimpered in fear. "B- Backstabber... I thought we were friends..."

Rydia smiled, "We're not friends... We're much more than that..."

Rydia go on top of him, pulling off his bottoms leaving him in his underwear. His thin legs shook as he did, but she paused for a second.

"I'll be back.", she got off of him, laying a blanket over him. She looked outside and in the sky were airships, but her house was invisible from up there.

She smiled. _You won't find him. There's not a chance._

Cecil had the airship land just outside of Damcyan castle, where there was a crazy mess of gaurds.

"I am Cecil of Baron and this is my wife, Rosa. We and a few of our men are here to help.", he said to a gaurd that stopped him.

"Very well, then. Our searches so far have lead to his chambers and out a window. There is a bit of blood on the floor, professionals have found it to be from a wound inflicted by a whip.", the gaurd said, gesturing the way to go.

Rosa and Cecil ran to Edward's bedroom, finding the scene of the crime rather void of gaurds.

"Probably trying to find out where they went from the window.", Rosa stated, spotting the small blood stain on the floor. She then noticed that some shoes were gone from the closet.

"Whoever it was didn't want him looking like he was just sleeping."

"... Female... Slightly tall... uses a whip... doesn't want him looking like shit... Escaped out the really high window without a further trace...", Cecil was writing this down.

"Look!", Rosa cried, "A green hair!", she pulled a shedded hair off the floor.

"But I don't think Rydia would hurt Edward, do you? She always said he was too fragile..."


End file.
